


Eesti Egg

by 23rdPilot



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Estonia - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: They say a dragon lives under the Eesti Laul stadium. Victor and Uku go to investigate.
Kudos: 3





	Eesti Egg

_"What does it mean to be truly Estonian? To truly know this land, this country, these people. What does it mean? To truly be Estonian?"_  
"Uh, it means you're not Swedish?" Uku laughed.  
"Shut up Uku, you're ruining my story!" Victor snapped back, "My story about the Draakon."  
"Draakon? Here?"  
"Yes, that's right Uku," Victor smiled, happy to know about something that Uku didn't for a change, "The Draakon. They say that the Draakon lives underneath the Saku Suurhall in Tallinn, and that if you're careful, you can see him."  
"That just sounds like an old legend," Uku sighed, "Seriously Victor, you believe anything."  
"Well, if it's not true, then you won't have any problem with the two of us going there to see the Draakon, no? You'll be there anyway for the Eesti Laul final, after all. Just our luck that the final is in the Draakon's hideout. So, we'll both go together and see it, and we'll see who is the real Estonian then."  
"Alright, whatever. And it still wouldn't be you. Because you're Swedish."  
"I know. Have you ever had a Swede show you a real-life dragon before?"


End file.
